The Tent of Mystery
by Fiore Di Fenice
Summary: During a block party hosted by the Gringott Goblins, a Tent is set up in the midst of it all with a Goblin claiming it to be the greatest thing since the dawn of time.  Contest entry, OC-pov


**A/N: This was written for a contest at Hex (hexrpg .com) for the Goblin Takeover of Diagon Alley. The basic idea of this contest was to make a scam that would take the Galleons of unsuspecting Wizards and Witches while they were at a block party hosted by the Goblins. The story had to be written as if it took place during the party itself.**

**Note - This is written as a second-generation Ravenclaw, not as one of the original characters. As always, reviews are appreciated- good or bad! : )**

"_Come one! Come all! Come see something you've never seen before!_" calls out a loud, gruff voice, as if we are all at a Cirque du Muggle instead of a block party. A Goblin stands on a wooden platform that is apparently charmed to float above even the tallest wizard, so that he can be seen by everyone in Diagon Alley with no trouble.

"What's the deal?" shouts a very obnoxious-sounding wizard from somewhere in the back of the rather large circle that has gathered around the hollering Goblin.

"I'll tell ya! We've got _you_," he points and winks at the source of the question, playing up the charming ringleader act, "a very _special_ surprise inside this tent that happens to be sitting behind me. It's something we can guarantee you'd never imagine! It's stupendous! It's marvelous! It's a dream!" To finish his crowd-arousing speech he gives a bit of a bow and twirls an elaborate silver cane he'd been lazily leaning on- the very picture of ease. The Goblin ceases his twirling and uses the cane to point at, of all people, me. "Miss!" he shouts. "How'd _YOU_ like to go first?"

"I'd really rather not," I reply in the same high volume, "who knows what's in there?"

"A _cautious_ witch, folks!" he guffaws. "A _Hufflepuff_ if I ever saw one!"

This causes a stir among a group of Hufflepuff first-years who takes poorly to the taunt. "Forget _you_!" spat one, and she stalks off, pulling her companions along with her.

"Who needs 'em?" dismisses the rambunctious Goblin. "Now, since our friend here doesn't want to go," he eyes me unkindly, "does anyone _ELSE_ want to have a spin at this wonder inside the Tent of Mystery?"

The Tent of Mystery. Of all the names I had heard to that point, that would have to have been the most ill-thought of name that had ever been spawned. Despite my annoyance at what I am sure is surely a rip-off, I stay purely out of the typical curiosity that accompanies a Ravenclaw wherever she goes. A handsome wizard sporting colorful Muggle-like clothes steps forward. "I will!" Excitedly, the man is ushered into the blue, green, and purple Tent. All is silent as we wait, collective breaths held, the shortest of the group clamoring for a look. Minutes pass by like ages, but finally the man emerges, all smiles and wide eyes. "It's the greatest wonder in the _world_!" he proclaims, and the Goblin nods approvingly and claps, prompting the rest of us to do the same.

"Now then, who wants to go next?" comes the shout, which is then immediately drowned out by the clamor of the gathered witches and wizards. (It amazes me, as I look back on the events, that we were so ready for anything exciting that we wanted inside the tent at all costs. Maybe it was because of the large quantities of Butterbeer that was coursing throughout our bodies, or maybe it was simply because we the students were desperate for something grand that the students would be able to carry back with them to Hogwarts, to break the tedium of books, spells, and potions.) When we are prompted to stand in a line (albeit, an impatient one) we do; when we are told that only one of us would be going in at a time, still we don't see anything amiss. As I wait in line for my own turn at the marvelous secret, I peer over the heads of the people in front of me, eager for my go.

Time and again, a Wizard or Witch exits the tent with a dreamy facial expression, as if they are mystified by what lies within the fabric walls of the Tent.. By the time I am positioned at the Tent's covered entrance, I notice that the sides aren't merely smudges of color together. The colors swirl and splash against each other, making the fabric seem like it's shimmering, for the sun catches the tips of the splashes to make them glitter. I've never seen the type of it before. Leaning in to get a closer look, I realize that the tent itself was charmed. Suddenly, I feel uneasy about the whole setup, much like I had before I got sucked into the mob's mentality. I want to run from it, and I turned to do just that, when the Goblin lets out a "NEXT!" With the head of the cane, I am scooted into the Tent and out of sight. Anxiously, I await the reason for the Goblin's Tent. I hear a faint noise behind me, like the sound a Muggle jacket makes when being zipped. All of a sudden, something is said in what I remember thinking was Gobbledygook, and then I lose my senses and fade to sleep...

I awake with the feeling of euphoria. After all, I had just seen the greatest marvel in the Wizarding world! I exit the Tent with no problem and go on my merry way, while an excited man steps into the Tent after me. I wander happily down the street and watch the people gathered with an air of pleasure. Everything is right with the world, it seems. I stop to buy a chocolate frog from a vendor when I realize my money bag is missing. I shrug my shoulders and smile on.


End file.
